For the forthcoming year our specific goals are the following: a. Clone the ADR1 regulatory gene. b. Using the cloned ADR1 gene, determine if its activity is regulated by glucose and by the other loci affecting ADHII activity, including ADR4 and ccr1. c. Construct mutants deleted in the 5' flanking sequences of ADC1 in order to locate the sites important for transcription. d. Construct strains carrying ADC1 and ADR2 insertion/deletion mutations that will allow the two mRNAs to be distinguished. e. Determine how Ty elements cause constitutive ADR2 expression; 1. Try to detect co-transcription of Ty and AD2 sequences; 2. Determine the nucleotide site of insertion of the Ty elements in ADR3c mutants by DNA sequencing. f. Study the ADR2 gene in yeast chromatin by limited nuclease digestion to see if a difference between the active and inactive genes can be detected.